Totally Mental
by Aeneid
Summary: Sequel to Scarring. Shinji decides to mentally torture Hikari again. And in front of Nagisa City's Gym Leader at that. Ikarishipping. Minor Senirasushipping.


Yes, you've read right. A new one shot just a day after Scarring! I got a bit inspired from that one shot, and so, I did a sequel for that one shot. Hope you all like it. :D

I made this one shot because a lot of ikarishippers love to torture Shinji. So I thought, why not torture Hikari as well, right? And so, here is my 2nd fic in torturing Hikari MENTALLY. :D

Just a quick word, this fic also contains Senirasushipping, meaning, VolknerxCandice or if you would prefer, DenjixSuzuna.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Totally Mental**

* * *

Hikari thought the nightmarish image of her boyfriend twirling around like Satoshi, her former travelling companion, and his Dodaitose acting like Pikachu when he announced that he just caught a Beadull was finally off her mind.

Thanks to him, she had to endure a lot of mental shocks that came to her mind whenever Dodaitose made an appearance, for the image of him acting like Pikachu was enough to make her right eye twitch as well. Her mind had been her enemy, for it kept playing scenarios of the huge Pokémon jumping up like Satoshi's Pikachu whenever her boyfriend caught something. Also, the image of Dodaitose copying Pikachu by always being around its trainer's shoulder gave her nightmares. How the hell can her boyfriend support that heavy Pokémon in his shoulder anyway?!

She nearly shocked herself into a bad seizure.

When she told the usually cold-hearted trainer about the images in her head, a smile cracked on his usually stern face.

"Don't you smile at me, Shinji! It is your fault!"

"You suggested it." He informed her.

She suddenly stopped. "Yeah, but still…! Even involving Dodaitose! That was just too low!!"

He looked very much amused right now as they were walking towards Nagisa City. "Well, Dodaitose is MY starter. I don't see why he shouldn't act like Satoshi's Pikachu, since Pikachu was his starter Pokemon."

"That was just wrong!! SO VERY WRONG!!"

Shinji prevented a smile from appearing on his face once more when Hikari began her ranting.

His journey was never boring ever since Hikari had decided to join him. Despite the fact that the couple had the occasional spats every now and then, it was never boring. The arguments were actually fun, and the antics that Hikari do were enough to amuse him for a month. It never gets old, in his opinion.

"Are you listening to me!?"

"I am."

"Good." Then she continued her rant.

He coughed to disguise a laughter that almost escaped his lips.

* * *

As soon as the two had gotten to Nagisa City, both quickly headed for the Pokemon Center and while Hikari had asked Nurse Joy to have her Pokémon healed, Shinji had headed for the videophones area to talk to his brother in Tobari City.

"_Aniki_, I got a Beadull. I'm sending it over to you now."

Reiji nodded. "Where are you, by the way?"

"Nagisa City. I'll be challenging Denji in a while for the Beacon Badge." He placed the Poké Ball in the slot, waiting for his brother to confirm his trade.

"Any strategy in mind? What Pokémon will you be using for the battle?" asked the older brother.

"From what I've heard, Denji has two electric types, one normal type and one water type. I'll use Glion and Dodaitose for the electric, Eleboo for the water type and Manyula for the normal type." As expected, Shinji had been planning ahead for the gym battle that was to come.

"I shall send Eleboo there, in exchange for your Beadull." The older one disappeared for a moment to retrieve a Poké Ball that contained Eleboo. "Ready?"

Shinji nodded.

As the two brothers began their trade, Hikari had made her appearance, and when she saw Reiji, she gave out a ready smile. "_Reiji-san, konnichiwa_!" she greeted.

"Ah, Hikari-kun." He greeted as well. "How's life being my brother's traveling companion?" he chuckled. "Ready to quit?"

"Not really… but I'll manage." Hikari laughed nervously, her mind flash back to the time her boyfriend was trying to copy Satoshi. She gave out a gasp and began to blink rapidly.

Reiji sweatdropped at the sight of his younger brother's girlfriend doing the said gesture. "Uh, Shinji? I think you two need to rest before heading to the gym… is Hikari-kun alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She just went completely mental."

The elder of the two's eyes widen in shock. "W-what?!"

"Forget it. I'll tell you another time. For now, just take care of that Beadull for me." He took the Poké Ball from the small container near the videophone and released it, revealing Eleboo. "I'll call you again."

* * *

After Hikari had recovered from the mental images that kept on plaguing her mind and both their Pokémon have been taken care of by the Pokémon Nurse, they headed to the Nagisa Gym for the gym battle. As usual, Hikari changed into her trademark pink cheerleader outfit to cheer for Shinji this time, as well as Pochama, Etebosu and Mimirol, much to Shinji's chagrin. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the cheering, but his girlfriend in a cheerleading outfit was enough to distract him, and never in his life had he been distracted in a gym battle!

Ah, the downside of having an attractive girlfriend…

He decided not to look at her _too much_ while he had his battle with Denji.

_"Shi-N-Ji! Gambare!"_

His hormones were having a field day right now.

He prevented himself from slapping his own face to distract himself from looking at her legs as he saw her do a high kick from the corner of his eyes.

_Just don't look._

"Hey, you. Is that your friend over there?" the blond gym leader asked him, amusement dancing in his blue eyes. When Shinji nodded curtly, he chuckled a bit. "I… see. Well then, you are here for a battle? Let us begin then."

Shinji did not expect the first battle to drag on for so long. Despite the fact that his own Pokémon had been well-trained, Denji wasn't the one to back down. His Pokémon's attacks were fierce, and his own Etebosu had knocked out Shinji's Manyula. He had to send our his reserve, Boober, just to put down the Normal type. After that match, everything was smooth-sailing, since Glion and Dodaitose were resistant to Electric types, while Eleboo had literally fried Okutank with its Thunder Punch.

The battle ended after an hour and a half.

"Congratulations." The blond man nodded at him and handed the Beacon Badge that rested in a case. A hint of a smile tugged at the Gym Leader's lips. "Suzuna had told me about you, actually. She told me to watch out for this trainer who had a girlfriend for a cheerleader." Amusement was in his eyes, and the thirteen-year old Shinji could tell that the older man was restraining himself from laughing out loud.

"Ah, Suzuna. Kissaki City's Gym Leader." He remembered her as the not-so-stereotypical Ice Gym Leader. And of course, that was the first time Hikari had cheered for him in _that _cheerleader outfit, despite the biting cold that she experienced.

"Yes. She had told me that you 'melted' her Pokemon badly. Not that she had any complains about it, of course." He shrugged. "That was her job anyway, to battle all trainers. It was unfortunate that she lost to you."

"I see." He nodded. Using his right hand, he had taken the small lighthouse badge and stared at it for a little while.

"_Omedetou, Shinji!!_" Hikari came running towards him and looked at the badge. "Oh, wow! It looks really nice!" she grinned at him.

A small smirk graced the young trainer's face.

Before Hikari could speak again, he clenched his left fist and shoved the badge literally in front of the girl's face, saying, "I just got a Beacon Badge!" in the truest Satoshi fashion. A goofy grin that did not 

suit him was plastered on his face and his eyes were totally screaming, 'OMFG-I-JUST-GOT-A-NEW-BADGE-YAY-ME-POKEMON-LEAGUE-HERE-I-GO!'.

Behind him, Eleboo had jumped up and roared, smiling goofily like his trainer, and it did NOT suit him as well. Apparently, he was the Pikachu-for-the-moment.

Denji was suddenly puzzled as to why the cheerleader suddenly gave out a horrified scream and began to kick the young man who had just received his badge, pompoms still in her hands, all the while yelling, "STOP IT ALREADY!!" over and over again.

The Nagisa Gym Leader laughed silently to himself.

The girl reminded him so much of Suzuna, since their personalities were very much alike: bubbly and cheerful.

As for the challenger, well…

Denji thought that the guy was just like him.

Except he did not love to freak out his girlfriend and Suzuna never beat him up, like what the cheerleader was doing now to the trainer.

* * *

"Hey, Shinji! Eh? What happened to your face?" there were bandages on his head, a band aid was plastered on his cheek and his right cheek had a huge bruise.

"Hikari kicked me."

"… What happened?" a raised eyebrow.

"I tried to act like Satoshi."

"And?"

"Hikari just went totally mental over it."

Hikari responded by slapping his head. "Shut. Up."

Despite the pain, he managed to smile to himself.

It definitely was fun torturing his girlfriend.

It was worth it.

Even if the cost of it was being in constant pain for a week or so.

* * *

Translation/Notes:

Dodaitose - Torterra

Beadull - Bibarel

Nagisa City - Sunyshore City

Aniki - brother. The rule to use this is that only males can call each other this. In Shinji's case, he can call his older brother 'aniki'.

Denji - Volkner. Sunyshore's Gym Leader.

Glion - Gliscor

Manyula - Weavile

Eleboo - Electabuzz

"_Reiji-san, konnichiwa_!" - Reiji, good afternoon.

Pochama - Piplup

Etebosu - Ambipom

Mimirol - Buneary

_"Shi-N-Ji! Gambare!" _- Okay, the pronunciation for this is "Shi-uN-Ji! Gam-ba-re!". Apparently, Satoshi's name is easier to use for these types of cheer, because it'll be Sa-to-shi. For Shinji, you have to pronounce the 'n' clearly and use 'unnn' with the emphasis for the letter N. :D

Gambare roughly means 'good luck' or 'do your best'. It is a variation of the statement 'gambatte kudasai', which means 'Please do your best'. To respond to this, the person has to say, "Gambarimasu", which means 'I will do my best."

Okutank - Octillery

Suzuna - Candice

Kissaki City - Snowpoint City

* * *

Err, no. Shinji is NOT a masochist. He just likes to torture Hikari mentally, okay? Good. :D

Yes, I know that Volkner's name is supposed to be written as Denzi instead of Denji, but really... I'm having a hard time pronouncing his name as 'Denzi' for reasons unknown. I prefer Denji because that is the way it is written in the katakana script. The 'zi' is used, but rarely. So I very much prefer Denji. :D

Please do review!


End file.
